Lata De Galletas
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Un fic sin pretensiones, hecho para leerse en poco tiempo y lleno de fluff y dicha domestica. Harry persigue a Severus, y siempre hay galletas presentes en sus encuentros. No hay lemon, sorry. [Snarry]
1. Intro

**Lata De Galletas**

* * *

Un fic sin pretensiones, hecho para leerse en poco tiempo y lleno de fluff y dicha domestica. Harry persigue a Severus, y siempre hay galletas presentes en sus encuentros. No hay lemon, sorry.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de spicysteweddemon en DeviantArt.


	2. Lata De Galletas

_**Azúcar**_

Harry Potter acababa de cumplir los 24 años, todo un adulto en el mundo muggle y el mágico. Esto no es por asomo relevante pero si importante para una persona, Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, quien había estado pensando en contratar a Harry como un profesor suplente para Madame Hooch, quién acababa de necesitar vacaciones luego de un juego particularmente doloroso entre las casas rivales de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Irónicamente, luego de la guerra, Slytherins y Gryffindors habían firmado un pacto tácito de no agresión entre ellos, lo que llevó a que la atención siempre distraída de las otras dos Casas, se concentrara en ellos mismos. Esto parecía ser algo positivo hasta que un Cuervo llamó a un Tejón "idiota, débil y llorón", luego de que el pobre Huff, distraído viendo a una linda chica, agregó una hoja de mandrágora de más en la poción que estaba haciendo, la poción exploto y daño a las pociones aledañas, ocasionando que todo el salón quedara cubierto de algo parecido a limo verde y apestoso.

Slughorn, quién daba las clases hasta Quinto, y daba la casualidad de que estos alumnos eran de Tercero, no pudo parar la discusión entre ambos y luego, todo fue un efecto domino. Los Ravenclaws empezaron a buscar pelea con los Hufflepuff y estos contestaron el fuego.

La escuela era un campo de batalla mayor que cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor se peleaban. Los Leones trataban de parar las peleas y las Serpientes pedían palomitas a los elfos domésticos para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Minerva se estaba quedando sin ideas y Hooch quedo herida de un brazo cuando una Bludger dirigida a un Raven la alcanzo a ella. La fractura había sido tal, que aun con Crece-huesos, tardaría meses en recuperarse y estaban a principios del ciclo escolar, y Harry aceptó el puesto dado que acababa de finalizar sus estudios en el mundo muggle.

Había una regla interna de la escuela, de que no se le debía ofrecer un puesto a una persona sin estudios terminados y dado que Harry había ido al mundo muggle, Minerva rogaba que ya los hubiera terminado y así era. Ahora estaba atravesando las puertas de Hogwarts mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Profesora McGonagall, me alegra verla de nuevo—.

—Un gusto igualmente, señor Potter, pero dado que trabajaremos juntos, sería prudente llamarme Minerva—.

Harry le dedico otra sonrisa enorme, un asentimiento y empezó a seguir a su antigua Jefa de Casa. Minerva lo dejó instalarse en sus habitaciones en una torre a medio camino entre Gryffindor y las mazmorras.

* * *

En todo el mundo, en todo el universo, había una sola pregunta que Severus Snape quería que le respondieran ¿Por qué? Y de ahí, todas las demás eran una derivación de la misma ¿Por qué había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini? ¿Por qué lo habían exonerado de todos los cargos? ¿Por qué Minerva se había disculpado con él y luego ofrecido a dejarle volver como profesor de pociones mientras decidía el siguiente paso en su vida? ¿Por qué aceptó y continuó dando clases aunque con la concesión de solo dar clases a Sexto y Séptimo año? Y la pregunta más grande de todas ¿Por qué estaba vivo?

Era una pregunta que se había hecho de niño, viendo a su padre beber y a su madre ser golpeada por su padre. Era una pregunta que lo atormentaba mientras veía a Lily convertirse en su mejor amiga. La misma pregunta lo persiguió durante todo Hogwarts, se convirtió en una losa sobre su mente cuando tomo la Marca y se instaló permanentemente en su corazón cuando Lily se fue de su lado.

Cuando Lily murió, la pregunta tuvo una respuesta: vivía para expiar sus pecados. Era una respuesta temporal a su existencia, pero respuesta al fin y creyendo que todo estaba dicho y hecho cuando le dio sus recuerdos al vástago de James Potter, se dejó arrullar por el terciopelo oscuro de las sombras, y la muerte lo recibió en su seno… por escasos segundos.

Despertó en la enfermería de Hogwarts luego de unos meses en coma y se enteró de que tenía su vida anterior de vuelta. Era libre, por fin, y esa libertad era aterradora. Aceptó la oferta de Minerva porque no conocía nada mejor, y pensó que sería temporal, pero la verdad sea dicha, había caído en una rutina.

La única nota discordante en esta rutina, acababa de llegar días atrás y Potter rápidamente se convirtió en el profesor más popular. No solo había crecido, sino que había crecido muy bien. Tenía unos lentes más adultos, que ya no le recordaban al padre del chico, y había ganado algunos músculos y centímetros suficientes en su estatura. Seguía siendo bajo, pero ya no parecía un muchacho recién egresado de la escuela.

Lo discordante era la insistencia del muchacho en hacerse su amigo. ¿Por qué querría Potter convertirse en su amigo? Si bien ya no odiaba las entrañas del muchacho y tenían cierta cortesía civil entre ellos, estaban lejos de la amistad. Pero ahí estaba Potter ofreciéndole el último panecillo de la canasta de pan, insistiendo en ayudarle en alguna poción o pasar por algún suministro en alguno de sus viajes de fin de semana a Londres o cuando bajaba a Hogsmeade a tomar algo con su grupo de amigos.

La insistencia era tal que finalmente, Severus cedió y accedió a tomar el té con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico en sus habitaciones.

Cuando el día llegó, las habitaciones no gritaban "Gryffindor y Quidditch" como había imaginado, eran bastante sobrias. Había una pequeña sala acogedora y una mesa de centro con un servicio de té de porcelana sin adornos, sencillo y elegante, junto a una fuente de plata con bocadillos y galletas. El resto de la sala era de colores azules y verdes en distintas gamas y pocas notas de color rojo. El tono que dominaba era un gris que amalgamaba al resto y daba una sensación de tranquilidad y sobriedad.

La chimenea tenía marcos con fotos de sus amigos, algunas de sus padres y otra de su ahijado Teddy saludando a la cámara. Había un título muggle enmarcado y hechizado para ser indestructible donde se leía que Potter había terminado sus estudios en Psicología infantil y juvenil muggle y otro marco con el título de Hogwarts. El pergamino mostraba el sello de Minerva en él.

Potter sirvió el té negro para Severus y Menta para él y de ahí, todo fue tranquilo y sencillo. Si Severus podía describir el encuentro tendría que decir que fue agradable. Potter parecía genuinamente interesado en saber cómo había estado y que opinaba del ciclo escolar y sus estudiantes.

Al terminar el té, Severus estaba seguro de dos cosas, Potter ciertamente había madurado en un adulto tolerable y dos, que esas galletas de mantequilla con glaseado de azúcar hechas por el propio Potter, eran lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Octubre estaba llegando a su tercer semana cuando el profesorado notó que las Casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían hecho alguna especie de tregua porque no se oían más discusiones por los pasillos, no había bromas de trampa en los salones y todos traían el cabello de su color habitual. Quizás solo había una que otra mirada de resentimiento pero nada más.

Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero Severus tenía una idea de quién podría tener una respuesta y encontró al flamante profesor de vuelo en el campo de Quidditch, probando un circuito para su siguiente clase.

—Profesor Potter, ¿Si tuviera un momento? —Gritó Severus a la figura en vuelo y está dio un giro violento hacia arriba y luego cayó en picada hasta casi pegar con el suelo para finalmente frenar frente a él.

El joven estaba despeinado y se veía positivamente feliz—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted profesor? —.

—Quizás podría decirme, profesor Potter, ¿Cómo logro la paz entre los Cuervos y los Tejones? —.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo logre eso? —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica.

—El hecho de que se ve complacido ¿Quizás? —Severus cruzo los brazos, levanto una ceja y espero.

—Está bien, lo admito, fui yo—Contestó el joven con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Cómo? —.

—¿Cómo lo logre? —Severus asintió—Solo manifesté que Madame Hooch ha estado hablando de retirarse y cuanto me agradaría tomar permanentemente el puesto de profesor de vuelo, si no fuera por el ambiente hostil que existe en Hogwarts, no dudaría ni un minuto en aceptar un contrato permanente y que era una lástima que dos Casas no pudieran al menos odiarse civilmente—.

—Eso es bastante Slytherin de su parte—Severus tenía una ligera sonrisa burlona luego de esa explicación.

Harry rió fuerte mientras se dirigía al castillo—¿No le dije en nuestro último té, profesor? El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo le pedí que me pusiera en Gryffindor, con Ron—.

—¿Por qué? —Severus ahora si estaba asombrado.

—Dos palabras, Draco Malfoy. Nos vemos en la cena profesor—.

Severus se quedó a solas en el campo de Quidditch con tres certezas sobre Potter: uno, que el joven en verdad era un adulto tolerable ahora; dos, que tenía una vena Slytherin que sentía debía alentar y tres, que él había engordado un par de kilos con tantas galletas de azúcar que no podía resistirse a comer.

* * *

_**Jengibre**_

Luego de darse cuenta de su pequeño aumento de peso, Severus empezó una rutina de ejercicios ligera que estaba dando frutos. Entre el ejercicio y su pequeña vida social con Potter, de todas las personas, estaba acomodándose en una nueva rutina de vida.

La navidad había llegado y la "predicción" de Harry Potter se había hecho realidad y ahora todo el alumnado sabía que Madame Hooch había pedido su retiro efectivamente, lo que dejaba la esperanza de que el profesor Potter decidiera quedarse permanentemente en el castillo. Los alumnos en general había sido un dechado de buen comportamiento previo a las vacaciones, y los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en el castillo se estaban comportando perfectamente.

Toda esa paz era anormal, pero los profesores no se quejaban, luego de haber vivido los años anteriores en constante estrés esperando la siguiente escalada de peleas, insultos y bromas pesadas, era refrescante ver un comportamiento civil, aunque fuera artificial.

Como fuera, Potter ya había firmado el contrato de profesor permanente… solo que había olvidado mencionarlo durante sus lecciones y la pobre Minerva, siempre ocupada, había "olvidado" mencionarlo durante la cena el día que se efectuó la firma.

¡Ups!

Severus se maravillaba por lo Slytherins que podían ser el par de Leones y dado que sus alumnos ahora si estaban concentrados en sus pociones, había tenido tiempo de enfrentarse a una de sus muchas preguntas por contestar ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

No odiaba exactamente dar clases… bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Lo odiaba con pasión y no por que pensara que la enseñanza no era una noble profesión. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que no toleraba a los idiotas, y casi todos los alumnos eran idiotas, y odiaban la materia. Si hubiera un equivalente muggle en una materia necesaria pero odiada por la mayoría, su clase de pociones sería matemáticas muggle.

Mientras la química muggle (el verdadero símil muggle de su materia) tenía algunos muggles que la odiaban, la gran mayoría la toleraba y un buen porcentaje la disfrutaba. No así las matemáticas, donde pocos podían entenderlas y amarlas con la pasión y respeto que ameritaban. Por eso Pociones era para los alumnos de Hogwarts, como las Matemáticas para los estudiantes muggles, una materia necesaria que casi todos se morían por dejar de llevarla en sus planes de estudio.

Y Severus no tenía la paciencia de despertar una pasión que no existía.

Entonces la pregunta seguía ¿Qué hacer ahora? No quería tener una tienda de pociones y tener que tratar con todos los clientes que comprarían por el morbo de ser atendidos por Severus, o los que creerían que como fue un Mortífago, estaría dispuesto a elaborar pociones ilegales para que, cuando los atraparan, lanzarlo delante de la Acromántula. Si tenía un negocio de pociones por lechuza, podría hacer pociones sin tener que tratar a los clientes, pero seguía quedando el problema de las pociones ilegales.

Había estado pensado en volverse un pocionista experimental y quizás escribir un libro. Tenía suficiente dinero entre su cuenta de Gringotts y la paga por la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, que le dio el Ministerio luego de que despertó, podría proveerle de una casa adecuada y sustento para al menos un año.

Quizás ese sería su siguiente paso. La vida en Hogwarts estaba empezando a ser tan monótona que estaba apagando su espíritu. Justo estaba pensando eso durante la cena de navidad y ya estaba levantándose de la mesa cuando Potter le pregunto si podía verlo en sus habitaciones para tratar algo.

Severus se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Potter se había ganado un poco de su respeto, un tanto a regañadientes, y bien podía darle algo de su tiempo. Potter era lo único no monótono en su vida en ese momento. Representaba, más que nada, un enigma.

No entendía por qué Potter quería estar tan cerca de él, tomando té ya fuera en sus habitaciones o en las propias, siendo amable con él durante las comidas, preguntándole por su semana y a veces llevándole pequeños presentes de galletas de azúcar.

Como fuera, cuando la puerta fue tocada cerca de la medianoche, Severus le abrió a Potter, pensando que solo hablarían, tomarían una copa o algo así, y contra todo pronóstico, lo que sucedió fue que se encontró siendo atacado por unos ansiosos labios que cubrieron los suyos.

Intento separarse de Potter, pero este cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se aferró como una lamprea a su boca. Instantes después, su cuerpo se relajó y disfruto la agresión. Potter relajo su agarre y ahora estaba besándole con pasión pero dándose el tiempo de saborear el momento.

En algún punto del besuqueo, la puerta de sus habitaciones fue cerrada y ahora estaban en su sofá, devorándose mutuamente. La mirada de Potter cuando se separaron era una que solo había visto una vez, cuando veía al idiota de su padre mirar a Lily.

—No sabes cuánto había esperado hacer eso—Le dijo Harry sonrojándose—He querido hacer esto desde que regrese—.

—¿Por qué yo? —Dijo Severus y Harry le brindo una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que acunaba su rostro en una de sus manos y pasaba el pulgar por su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura.

—Porque eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido, porque me haces reír y tu ingenio es brutal, me haces pensar, me retas y sobre todo, eres sexy—.

—Es evidente que necesitas una nueva prescripción para tus lentes si crees que soy sexy—.

Harry sonrió y beso a Severus en su otra mejilla—Y tú necesitas que te diga más seguido lo maravillosamente sexy que te encuentro—.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que te lo permitiré? —Dijo Severus. Harry solo volvió a sonreír.

—Nadie, pero te lo diré cuántas veces que sea necesario—.

Fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de volver a besarlo. Para algunos iba a ser un shock enterarse de esta relación y para otros, como Minerva, iba a ser solamente el paso lógico. Severus sabía en el fondo, que todos esos tés en las habitaciones de ambos habían sido la forma que tuvo Harry de conocerlo y permitirle a él conocerle lejos de la sombra de sus padres.

Solo faltaba un empujón hacía la dirección correcta y a pesar de la sorpresa del beso inicial, Severus sabía que algo estaba en marcha cuando en vez de sus habituales galletas de azúcar, encontró un regalo para él en su sala ese día de navidad, un regalo de Harry… una lata de galletas de jengibre con forma de caldero, y una nota que decía: "Feliz Navidad, Severus".

Nunca le había dado permiso de llamarle Severus, y verlo siendo usado por Harry, no le molesto.

En lo absoluto.

* * *

_**Canela**_

Al final del periodo escolar, Severus Snape ya había presentado su renuncia y Minerva, sabiendo que era hora de que Severus extendiera sus alas, no lo detuvo y empezó el proceso de buscar un nuevo Maestro de Pociones.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba algo nervioso por lo que pensaba hacer, ya que no sabía cómo Severus tomaría sus noticias y había estado algo nervioso alrededor de su… ¿amante? ¿novio? ¿amigo sexual? Quizás primero debería haber definido su estatus antes de saltar a hacer una estupidez… que ya había hecho… probablemente.

Severus Snape, por su parte, estaba pensando en donde iba a vivir ahora y qué demonios le pasaba a Pot… Harry. Por un lado, estaba seguro de que no quería seguir siendo el propietario de la casa de sus padres en Spinner's End. Era un lugar lleno de fantasmas, que rezumaba dolor en muchas formas, por el otro, no tenía idea de donde vivir ¿Londres mágico o muggle? ¿Siquiera quería vivir en Londres? ¿Escocia? ¿Irlanda? ¿Quizás Francia?

Y luego estaba Harry. Harry había firmado un contrato por al menos cinco años y si bien podían verse los fines de semana y en las vacaciones de verano e invierno, si se iba a Francia, habría una distancia física considerable, a pesar de los Trasladores y el Flu. Estaban en alguna especie de relación cordial condimentaba con sexo. Buen sexo.

Esa primera noche juntos, el día de Navidad, había sido una revelación para él. El Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor, el soltero más codiciado de su mundo, era virgen… y se había entregado a él. Como el joven logro llegar hasta los 24 años sin haber sido tocado más que por sí mismo, era un misterio, pero Severus había disfrutado enormemente, mostrándole a Harry los placeres de la carne.

Luego de esa noche, siguieron otras, más tés por las tardes, y una que otra salida a comer. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había llegado el fin del año escolar y estaba en una relación de algún tipo con Harry.

En algún punto de su psique, sabía que estaba involucrándose rápidamente con el chico y que nunca había tenido una pareja, ya no digamos una relación de amantes (la palabra "novio" no era adecuada para lo que sea que tuvieran), pero todo era vertiginoso y simple, tan suave y hogareño que era difícil sustraerse.

Su rutina se había visto alterada y ahora tenía otra donde hacia sus ejercicios, experimentaba un rato y luego salía a pasear o comer con Harry. Si estaban ambos de humor, se encerraban en la habitación por horas y salían de ella con varias marcas de amor. Luego a dormir y continuaba el ritmo día a día.

Ahora su casa estaba invadida de ropa de Harry, la taza favorita de su amante con ese dibujo de una snitch al vuelo, y galletas de canela, la nueva obsesión de Harry respecto al acompañamiento del té.

Por eso es por lo que Severus se preocupó un poco cuando Harry llegó con una cara como si se hubiera muerto su gato.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —Dijo Severus acercándose a su nervioso amante.

—Yo… creo que hice algo estúpido—.

Severus resoplo—Siempre haces cosas estúpidas, así que tendrás que ser más específico—.

Harry se sentó en la sala mientras Severus servía una taza de té para el joven nervioso. Harry bebió un sorbo grande antes de continuar y Severus terminó de servirse su propia taza de té—Hoy fui a Gringotts y me mostraron un catálogo. Quería hacerte un regalo por tu cambio de carrera y…—.

—¿Qué hiciste Harry? ¿Acaso me compraste un caldero de oro solido? —Severus no pensaba rechazar un caldero de oro si es que eso era lo estúpido que había hecho, aunque los calderos de oro no tenían un uso real en pociones. Eran más una decoración carísima que un artículo útil.

—Compreunacasa—.

—¿Qué? —¿Había oído bien? ¿Una casa?

Harry suspiró—Compre una casa—.

Severus parpadeo, un tanto confundido ¿Por qué Harry compraría una casa? ¿Acaso no había heredado la casa del perro sarnoso—¿Qué sucede con Grimmauld Place? Pensé que la habías heredado—.

—No estas entendiendo Severus, yo compre una casa… para ti—.

—¿¡Me estas regalando una casa!? —.

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro, esto estaba saliendo menos horrible de lo que había imaginado pero no tan bien como le hubiera gustado—Nos compre una casa, mejor dicho—Ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza. Esto definitivamente estaba saliendo muy mal.

Severus volvió a parpadear sorprendido. Harry había comprado una casa para ambos. ¿Por qué compraría una casa para ambos, vivían separados. No es como si estuvieran pensando en vivir junt… ¡Oh, Merlín!

—¿Estas pidiéndome que vivamos juntos? —La voz de Severus salió más suave de lo que esperaba. Estaba asombrado de que Harry no lo hubiera terminado ya, vivir juntos era algo que ni siquiera había considerado posible.

Harry asintió—Pensé que sería, ya sabes, más fácil para ambos si teníamos un lugar propio. No es como si fueras muy feliz teniendo esta casa y yo, la verdad es que detesto la casa de Grimmauld Place. Me recuerda demasiado a Sirius y Remus. Pensaba regalársela a Teddy y Andrómeda. Ella quiere conservar su casa pero, finalmente, ambos son Black, es justo que tengan algo de su legado—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? —Severus aún tenía esa voz suave y baja, incrédula.

Harry sonrió tristemente—Porque te amo—Severus abrió los ojos en shock—Pensé que a estas alturas era obvio—.

Para Severus no lo era. Y no estaba seguro de que sentir. Sentía algo por el hombre joven, pero de eso a llamarlo amor…

Y sin embargo…

—Harry… no sé si te amo—La mirada de Harry se ensombreció un poco—No tiene que ver contigo, sino conmigo. Te quiero, y siento algo por ti, pero no se definir el amor. Sin embargo, creo que podría ver la casa y podemos discutir sobrevivir juntos. Después de todo es un gran paso en nuestra relación y debemos decidir esto juntos—.

Harry sonrió un poco más alegre—Solo eso pido—.

* * *

La casa estaba a las afueras de Hogsmeade. A menos de un flu de distancia, o en caso de que Severus se sintiera con ganas de caminar, a menos de una hora caminando o minutos a vuelo de escoba.

Era una propiedad de dos pisos con un anexo parecido a un invernadero y con sótano. Por dentro tenía todo lo necesario para ser potencialmente un buen lugar para ambos. Estaba cerca de la civilización para que Harry pudiera ser todo lo sociable que quisiera y suficientemente alejado para que Severus pudiera aislarse.

Por lo demás, la casa era bastante espaciosa y Severus podía verse viviendo ahí. Harry iba detrás de él, enumerando todas las cosas positivas de la casa, pero no era necesario.

Si bien Severus no podía decir si amaba o no a Harry, definitivamente podía verlos a ambos viviendo en esa casa. La casa despedía tal aura a hogar, que casi podía oler la canela de las ultimas galletas que Harry gustaba de darle a probar.

—Creo que es un lugar adecuado y puedo traer mis cosas aquí sin problemas—No era la declaración de amor más apasionada, o siquiera una en lo absoluto, pero la sonrisa de Harry calentaba con la fuerza de mil soles.

—Claro, creo que yo también puedo traer mis cosas sin problemas—.

—¿Té? Aún tengo unas cuantas de tus galletas de canela—.

—Si, sabes cómo me gusta. Solo voy por mis cosas y regreso—.

Harry sonrió antes de lanzar el polvo flu e ir a sus habitaciones en el castillo. Sabía que esto era un gran paso en la vida de ambos y lanzó el polvo flu, sabiendo que ambos estaban en el camino correcto.

* * *

_**Chocolate Con Mermelada**_

Severus no sabía que lo poseyó cuando compro esta "cosa". Bueno, sí lo sabía. Desde hace meses vivía una especie de idilio al lado de Pot… Harry, de todas las personas. En el verano habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos y esta casa era bastante agradable. Sin embargo, no era lo único que había cambiado.

Severus se encontró haciendo vida social, si bien era el círculo de amigos de su amante, estaba conviviendo con otras personas sin amenazas de muerte sobre su cabeza o miradas agresivas, excepto por la pelirroja Weasley que lo veía con ansias asesinas, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Severus sabía que la mujer había soñado durante años el convertirse en Lady Potter y vivir un cuento de hadas… excepto que su príncipe azul buscaba exactamente lo mismo que ella, un hombre.

Los meses pasaron como una exhalación y pronto se vio siendo invitado a la Madriguera en Navidad y siendo asediado por Molly Weasley quien insistía en verlo engordar porque "estaba en los huesos". Harry parecía muy divertido de ver que Molly movió sus atenciones de él hacía su amante.

No fue la mejor Navidad de Severus, pero ver a Harry feliz por estar ahí con él, era suficiente aliciente para soportar a los Weasley, y quizás ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta. Sin saber cómo, ni cuando, se había enamorado de Harry.

Luego de esa Navidad, Harry estaba presente en todo momento, y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que vivían juntos. Era más como si todo pensamiento le llevara de una u otra forma hacía Harry, incluso aromas, sabores, alguna canción, todo le llevaba irremediablemente a pensar en Harry.

Así que buscando alejarse de sus turbulentos pensamientos, Severus empezó a pasear de vez en cuando por Hogsmeade, y a veces, iba al callejón Diagon u otros callejones en otras latitudes, buscando ingredientes nuevos para sus experimentos.

Fue en su último paseo, que lo llevó a _Ruelle De La Sorcière_. Un callejón en Francia en donde le habían dicho que las veelas vendían sus cabellos a quién les diera un buen precio por ellos.

Severus estaba experimentando con una poción que permitiría el vuelo por un breve periodo de tiempo, como una forma de "diversión inofensiva" para adolescentes. Cualquier persona sabría que esa era una señal de alerta, pero él estaba emocionado de hacer esta poción y su potencial económico.

Incluso había llegado tan lejos como para hablar con George Weasley quién aceptó comercializar la poción.

Como fuera, ahí estaba él, a principios de la primavera, en el hermoso callejón y comprando cabellos a las veelas cuando vio en un escaparate el más asombroso anillo que hubiera visto. Una snitch dorada de proporciones minúsculas que tenía en el centro una esmeralda. Era una pieza de joyería muy fina y seguramente muy cara.

Así que regreso a Inglaterra por traslador internacional una hora después con varios cabellos de veela para su poción y un anillo en un estuche hecho de madera fina con runas de protección grabadas en el.

El anillo era un anillo de compromiso.

Esa debía ser una señal aún más enorme que el haber hecho un negocio tácito con George Weasley, y una señal mucho más obvia que pensar todo el tiempo en Harry, pero el destino era cruel y el inconsciente de Severus actuó mucho más rápido que el mismo Severus y se encontró cocinando la comida favorita de Harry, poniendo una mesa con flores y velas, y una botella de champaña enfriándose.

Incluso cuando Harry llegó y vio la mesa, Severus no supo bien que lo poseyó para ponerse de rodillas y hacer la gran pregunta. Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y dijo que sí, sin dudarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Severus cayó en la cuenta, de que se había enamorado completamente del ojiverde, hasta el momento exacto en que deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Harry y pudo decirle al mundo que Harry Potter era de Severus Snape.

—Te amo, Harry—.

Luego de esa declaración, Harry puso a Severus contra el piso y procedieron a hacer el amor ahí mismo. Cuando terminaron, Harry y Severus por fin pudieron terminar su cena y Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido por que Severus había horneado sus galletas favoritas del momento como postre: sándwiches de chocolate con mermelada.

La receta de Molly Weasley. Severus le había pedido la receta a Molly Weasley.

Si eso no era amor, entonces Harry Potter era un troll de montaña.

* * *

_**Mantequilla**_

Navidad. Una época de alegría y felicidad. Al menos así rezaba la canción popular. En el caso de Severus y Harry era una ocasión de conflicto, ya que Severus no soportaba el ambiente alegre de La Madriguera y sus subsecuentes intentos de Molly Weasley de rellenarlo como al pavo del banquete.

Bueno, lo disfrutaba un poquito. Sin embargo, lo soportaba, más que nada, en favor de Harry, quién habiendo sido un niño tan privado de afecto, adoraba todo aquello que los niños amaban: navidad, dulces y el quidditch.

Pero este año era diferente, era su primera navidad como esposos, pero Severus tuvo una invitación a un evento que se realizaría por primera vez en el gremio de pocionistas: una conferencia. Normalmente hacían una especie de expo-pociones, llamada Reunión Anual de Pocionistas, donde las mentes más brillantes de la materia se reunían, compartían sus conocimientos y otros mostraban sus adelantos. También estaba el intercambio de productos y subastas de ingredientes caros, así como la venta de patentes para aquellos que quisieran.

Normalmente esta Reunión se llevaba a cabo durante las vacaciones de verano, la primera semana de julio y terminaba dos semanas después. Muchos Maestros de Pociones eran profesores y la gran mayoría que trabajaba en laboratorios independientes o consorcios (la versión mágica de un consorcio), solía pedir sus vacaciones en verano.

Pero la suerte quiso que una eminencia de las pociones, Ioan Alzari, mago inglés-argelino, saliera de su autoimpuesto retiro y decidiera compartir su máximo descubrimiento con el mundo. Lo que hizo que se hiciera una conferencia de emergencia y se enviaran invitaciones al por mayor a todo pocionista que pudiera asistir, pero por desgracia, la única fecha disponible era Navidad.

Para todo pocionista no era un problema, pero para Severus significaba pasar las fiestas lejos de Harry, y por el otro lado, lejos de La Madriguera… un deseo desgarrador de ir a la conferencia contra el deseo desgarrador de estar al lado de su esposo.

Resultó que Harry entendía. Esta era una oportunidad única, probablemente irrepetible y que Severus se arrepentiría toda la vida si no asistía. Severus se preguntó, no por primera vez, como alguien tan tierno, amoroso e increíblemente hermoso se había convertido en su compañero de vida, pero él no iba a ir en contra de su suerte y beso a su esposo muchas veces antes hacerle el amor la noche antes de su partida a Argelia. El Maestro Alzari había salido del retiro brevemente pero no pensaba abandonar el país donde residía.

Así qué, el día de Navidad, Harry se presentó en La Madriguera mientras Severus estaba desempacando en un hotel de Argelia.

Molly Weasley estaba algo a medio camino entre preocupación e indignación, pero viendo que para Harry ya era difícil estar sin su esposo, ella optó por tratar de mantener animadas las cosas, lo que se traducía en montones de comida reconfortante y muchos mimos.

Harry, sintiendo el calor del afecto materno que siempre despedía Molly, esta vez, tomó la palabra y comió bastante de cada cosa servida en la mesa. Molly estaba exultante y Ron pensó que por fin había encontrado un digno rival en la mesa.

Eso sucedió en el día de Navidad, y como la conferencia se iba a alargar hasta pasando año nuevo, Harry había decidido quedarse en La Madriguera todo ese tiempo, odiando estar en una casa vacía.

Fueron días donde paso el tiempo ayudando a Molly en la cocina, jugando quidditch con Ron y sus hermanos, conociendo al nuevo novio de Ginny, al que todos, incluyéndolo, amenazaron de muerte si le hacía algo a su "hermanita", o a lo que quedara del novio una vez que Ginny terminara de torturarlo.

Como fuera, Harry paso cerca de 10 días en La Madriguera y durante ese tiempo se olvidó del mundo exterior, excepto por lo mucho que extrañaba a Severus y ya estaba contando los días para volver a ver a su esposo.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día de dejar La Madriguera y Harry estaba muy preocupado. Nunca había sido de fijarse en su aspecto físico, ya que pensaba que eso no era importante, pero dudaba que Severus no pudiera ver "eso".

"Eso", específicamente, era lo que Molly llamaba "ser gordito". "Gordito" para Molly significaba gordo para el resto del mundo.

Harry había subido de peso, entre comer todo lo que Molly le puso enfrente y su necesidad de satisfacción momentánea ya que no tenía a Severus a su lado. Lo extraño terriblemente y todo, pero no quería que Severus no hiciera las cosas que quería por estar con él. Solo se habían dejado de ver 10 días, no una vida, pero ahora Harry temía la reacción de su esposo.

Después de todo, Severus había estado haciendo ejercicio desde antes de irse de Hogwarts y tenía un aspecto físico inmejorable. Harry no se consideraba alguien guapo, pero ahora, incluso su delgadez andrógina lo había dejado.

* * *

Severus estaba exhausto, la conferencia había sido intensa y el máximo descubrimiento del Maestro Alzari era digno de reconocimiento. Había creado una poción capaz de regenerar tejido dañado por la maldición Cruciatus. Todo tipo de tejido dentro del cuerpo humano. Lo que significaba que una vez que la poción empezara a comercializarse, gente como los Longbottom tenían una oportunidad de volver de su locura, hacia la consciencia.

Una oportunidad pequeña, pero una al fin y al cabo. Sus propias investigaciones con las plantas importadas de Neville Longbottom eran prometedoras, plantas hipnóticas y alteradoras de la mente, que solo podían encontrarse en lo profundo de la selva amazónica… o en el invernadero de la mansión Longbottom.

Al parecer, el joven se había conseguido algunos contactos importantes luego de su estatus como Héroe de Guerra, y este aprovecho la ola para conseguir plantas y esquejes de variedades muy raras de plantas. Lo que hizo que su invernadero fuera el favorito de todo pocionista que tuviera cierta reputación.

Era fortuito que casualmente, su cónyuge fuera uno de los mejores amigos de Longbottom y eso le diera acceso de primera mano a las plantas. Ahora era más fortuito que el Maestro Alzari, fuera un admirador de su trabajo, un gran elogio viniendo de tal eminencia y este Maestro compartiera sus hallazgos con él.

Estaba ansioso de contarle a su esposo todo, cuando notó que Harry no estaba en la sala, como solía estar cuando regresaba de un viaje. Lo encontró en la recamara, más específicamente, el baño.

—Harry, ya regresé ¿Esta todo bien? —Una voz apagada le respondió desde detrás de la puerta.

—No lo sé—.

Severus estaba preocupándose—Harry, amor, lo que sea que suceda lo resolveremos, te lo prometo—.

Hubo un sollozo y algo murmurado—¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? Me estas preocupando ¿Estas enfermo? —.

—No—Dijo una voz sollozante.

—Harry, voy a entrar si no sales—Hubo un click y un Harry con ojos rojos por el llanto, salió del baño, vestido con un suéter marca Weasley que estaba algo ajustado al cuerpo de Harry.

Harry estaba gimoteando mientras se tallaba los ojos con las mangas del suéter—Estoy gordo—.

Severus estaba en shock. Harry miró a su esposo, esperando ver repulsión o enojo pero en cambio…

Severus se acercó a su esposo y parecía estar viendo a la criatura más bella de la creación—Estas precioso—.

—¿Eh? —.

—Te ves adorable, Harry—.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy gordo! —.

—No, estas rellenito—Severus abrazó al Gryffindor y lo acerco a él—Te ves como un mocoso adorable, con esas mejillas llenas y tu cuerpo redondeado. Tu cuerpo se ve exquisito en cualquier forma. Brillas de felicidad. Es evidente que te gusto pasar la navidad con los Weasley—.

—Comí mucho, te extrañaba horrores y Molly me confundió con el pavo—Gimoteo Harry haciendo un puchero, lo que a ojos de Severus, lo hacía aún más adorable.

Severus se rió un poco por esas palabras—Si, recuerdo bien ese rasgo de mi suegra—.

Harry también rió una vez que entendió que su esposo lo amaba sin importar como luciera. Suspiro satisfecho en el abrazo de su marido—Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —.

Severus llevó a Harry a la sala y paso el resto de la tarde abrazando a su esposo en el sofá, contándole sobre el Maestro Alzari y sus demás compañeros de Gremio, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente los brazos de Harry y de vez en cuando, acariciando la pancita que Harry había adquirido, imaginando que en vez de grasita, había una pequeña vida dentro. Era un hermoso sueño y quizás, un nuevo proyecto de pociones. Un proyecto personal.

Harry luego recordó la hora del té y se levantó del sofá a preparar el servicio, y regreso con una bandeja flotante con un par de tazas y un plato de galletas de mantequilla.

Severus pensó que la famosa "dicha doméstica" debía ser así, un aroma a té fresco y mantequilla en sus galletas, todo aderezado con pequeños suspiros de su esposo.

* * *

_**Horneando**_

Harry había estado obsesionado antes, sobre todo con el misterio de quién era el Príncipe Mestizo, cuando tenía 16. Ahora que estaba casado con el Príncipe Mestizo, su nueva obsesión era su estómago.

A pesar de su nuevo régimen de ejercicios, la panza adquirida durante su estadía en la madriguera se había negado a dejarlo. Había empezado con dieta y durante un tiempo empezó a bajar esos kilos ganados, pero de unos días hacia adelante, la panza parecía haber empezado a crecer de nueva cuenta.

No lo entendía, había ajustado aún más su dieta, empezó más ejercicios y lo único que sucedía es que le daban un hambre atroz. Luego le daba mucho sueño. Y finalmente, en cuanto Severus atravesaba el portal de su hogar, Harry le saltaba encima y lo montaba durante un rato hasta que quedaba satisfecho.

Toda esta actividad debería estar haciendo que bajara de peso, no que subiera.

Hermione le insistía en que debía ver a un sanador, ya que podía estar desarrollando alguna enfermedad muggle, pero Harry se resistía.

Él mismo se hacía hechizos de escaneo y ninguno había registrado nada extraño, solo uno registro una deficiencia de hierro y empezó a cocinar más carne roja y vegetales como rábano y esas cosas. Peor viendo su estómago creciente, empezó a creer que Hermione tenía razón, así que esa mañana por fin se había decidido a ir a San Mungo.

Pero mentiría si decía que no estaba un poco temeroso de lo que pudiera decirle el Sanador.

* * *

El Sanador era un hombre un tanto parecido a Percy Weasley si este tuviera el cabello castaño, pero por lo demás, eran como dos gotas de agua. El hombre ejecuto una serie de hechizos bastante más avanzados que los que Harry se ejecutaba a sí mismo.

—Señor Potter-Snape, fuera de una pequeña deficiencia de Hierro que tuvo hace poco, y un descenso leve en sus niveles de calcio, no hay ningún problema. Su estómago no tiene grasa de sobrepeso, sino que los análisis muestran que es grasa esperada. Sin embargo, quisiera que fuera hasta la oficina del Sanador Garrett, que está al final del corredor—.

—Disculpe, Sanador Ayken, ¿En que es especialista el Sanador Garrett? Digo, ¿Por qué cree que él puede ayudarme? —.

El Sanador Ayken le sonrió discretamente—Porque el Sanador Garrett es especialista en enfermedades mágicas antiguas y enfermedades mágicas extrañas e inusuales. Todos sabemos que se enfrentó a Voldemort, no podemos descartar que haya usado en usted alguna maldición que se activara con el tiempo—.

Con el corazón pesado, Harry agradeció al Sanador Ayken y se dirigió al consultorio del Sanador Garret.

El hombre que lo recibió era bastante viejo y le recordaba fuertemente a una mezcla de Slughorn con Dumbledore pero los ojos de pedernal de su Sev.

—Señor Potter-Snape, aunque el Sanador Ayken ejecuto los hechizos estándar de diagnóstico y usted mismo dice haber ejecutado otros bastante buenos, quisiera lanzar mis propios hechizos de diagnóstico sobre usted—.

Harry asintió y observo como la varita de ébano del Sanador bailaba frente a él y dejaba una estela de luz morada detrás suyo. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, el Sanador finalmente fue con su varita hasta un pergamino y leyó los resultados que aparecieron en el, luego de golpear el pergamino con la varita. El Sanador frunció el ceño y fue hasta un estante lleno de libros que se veían demasiado viejos, y reviso uno tras otro.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos en silencio y el suspenso estaba matando a Harry, hasta que el Sanador reviso un último libro y escribió algo en aquel pergamino. Con un golpe de varita, el pergamino lo siguió flotando y el Sanador volvió a acercarse a Harry.

—¿Qué tengo Sanador Garrett? —.

—Tengo una fuerte sospecha de su condición pero hay un último hechizo que me gustaría hacerle, si salé positivo, entonces tendré su diagnóstico y podemos trabajar sobre eso ¿Qué opina? —.

—Adelante—.

El Sanador levanto su varita una vez más y la luz que brotaba de ella, brilló como polvos tornasolados. El Sanador pareció complacido por los resultados y escribió algo en el pergamino flotante con su varita. Finalmente, saco una caja con numerosos viales y sacó otra caja, vacía, empezando a armar una especie de kit de pociones medicinales.

—Bien, Señor Potter-Snape, tendrá que tomar estas pociones por espacio de un par de meses, y tendrá que venir a controles periódicos hasta que termine su enfermedad. Debemos garantizar, después de todo, su salud—El Sanador sonrió amablemente, y ahora tenía ese brillo en los ojos que le recordaba a Dumbledore.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué tengo entonces? —.

El Sanador paro de poner pociones en la caja vacía y se acercó a Harry, con una mirada amable y sonriéndole como quién ve un milagro.

—¿Cómo le dicen los muggles? ¿Tiene un pastel en el horno? —Harry lo miro sin entender—Va a tener un bebé, Señor Potter-Snape—.

Harry primero estaba aturdido, luego de un minuto sorprendido y finalmente exultante, y luego de vuelta aturdido para finalmente verse asustado.

—¿Cómo pudo ser? ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Un hombre muy gay! —.

El Sanador rió y procedió a explicarle a Harry.

—Magia, Señor Potter-Snape. La magia era más salvaje e impredecible hace siglos. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales los muggles iniciaron las cacerías de brujas. Pero entre todo el caos que generaba la magia salvaje, había bendiciones. Una de esas era que no creíamos en lo imposible. Hubo casos como el de usted, hombres gestando sus propios hijos, siendo que los hombres no gestaban por regla general—.

—¿Qué quiere decir con esto? —.

—Que no es imposible que un hombre mágico se embarace, sino que hemos aprendido que no debe suceder. Lo aprendimos a lo largo de estos siglos, pero nunca perdimos la habilidad—.

—Pero yo no esperaba tener un bebé—.

—¿No lo deseaba? ¿Nunca pensó en tener un hijo propio? —.

—Sí, pero pensé que tendría que adoptar o algo. Estoy casado con un hombre y bueno…—.

—Entonces es una suerte que su inconsciente y su magia estén más en sintonía con sus deseos reales ¿No cree? —.

Harry asintió sin saber que decir.

La visita al Sanador terminó con las indicaciones de pociones nutricionales y hormonas que harían más fácil la vida durante el embarazo para Harry. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en cómo decírselo a Severus.

* * *

Luego de ir con Molly con ideas, y ser abrazado hasta casi asfixiarse por la matrona, Harry solo salió de ahí con la idea de hacer un pastel para Severus y esperar a decirle la noticia. El favorito de Severus era el pastel de queso y horneo toda esa tarde bajo la batuta de Molly.

Finalmente, ya en su hogar, Harry estaba poniendo los últimos toques a la cena cuando el flu se activó y Severus salió de la chimenea con una caja llena de frascos con distintas partes de plantas. Llego hasta Harry y plantó un beso en los labios de su esposo.

—Algo huele bien—Dijo Severus, sintiendo el aroma de su plato favorito, filete Wellington.

—Hola Sev, ¿Cómo te fue con Neville y sus padres? —Severus había estado trabajando con Neville luego de esa conferencia y habían terminado tres pociones prometedoras para sus padres.

—Hubo un avance prometedor con la segunda poción, Alice parece haber reconocido a Neville y Frank empezó a balbucear algunas palabras. Si la tercera tiene estos mismos resultados, podemos empezar a corregir la formula—.

—Eso es genial amor—.

La cena transcurrió bastante bien mientras Harry se moría de nervios por el final de la cena. Severus pensaba en que luego de su proyecto con los Longbottom, le pediría a Neville un par de semillas y esquejes de aquellas plantas de "potencia de fertilidad" que había traído de Turquía. Lucían prometedoras para su proyecto personal de poner un "pastel en el horno" de su esposo. ¿Era así la frase muggle? Creía recordar que así era.

—Fue una cena maravillosa Harry, ¿Qué hay de postre? —Severus se había acostumbrado a comer postre gracias a Harry.

—Este… pastel de queso. Voy por el—.

Harry estaba algo nervioso cuando sacó el pastel y lo puso frente a su esposo. Severus vio el pastel, frunció el ceño y luego miró a Harry, no había indicios de broma en sus ojos y entonces volvió a mirar el pastel.

En el pastel de queso, estaba escrito con jalea de fresa la frase "Tenemos un pastel en el horno". Eso quería decir que Harry estaba…

—¿Estas embarazado? —.

—Sí, el Sanador dice que no era inusual antes, debo ser el primer hombre embarazado en siglos y me dio un régimen de pociones y todo eso…—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —.

—El Sanador calcula que aproximadamente unos tres meses y medio—.

—Entonces no subiste de peso solo por la comida de Molly—.

—Supongo que no—.

Severus se paró de la mesa y cargo a Harry en sus brazos, sin decirle nada, llevándolo en sus brazos—Sev ¿A dónde me llevas? —.

—A nuestra habitación. Voy a hacerte el amor al menos dos veces, luego nos comeremos ese pastel para recuperar energías y te volveré a hacer el amor—.

Severus puso a Harry en su cama con delicadeza y tenía una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad.

—¿Estas feliz con la noticia? ¿No crees que es raro? —.

Severus rió—No, pensaba embarazarte de todos modos en unos meses, luego de que hiciera una poción para que pudieras concebir, pero supongo que no importa adelantar mis deseos—.

Harry besó entonces a su esposo mientras este lo desnudaba para hacerle el amor. Sus temores eran infundados, Severus quería este bebé tanto como él. Serían una familia.

* * *

_**Y un poco de pastel de cumpleaños**_

La casa de Harry y Severus no había tenido tanta gente como ahora. Habían venido Teddy y su abuela, todos los Weasley, incluyendo a los pequeños nietos. Minerva McGonagall y varios maestros de Hogwarts y el resto de los amigos de Harry, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean…

Todos querían celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Ulises Snape-Potter. El primogénito de ambos hombres y el pequeño parecía exultante de ver toda la algarabía a su alrededor. Ulises era la mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres. Tenía los rasgos patricios de su padre Severus, pero los ojos, nariz y sonrisa fácil de Harry. Cuando fruncía el ceño, recordaba fuertemente a Severus, pero cuando hacía pucheros, era Harry en toda su expresión.

Molly era una abuela consentidora y constantemente pedía visitar al pequeño, y aunque Harry agradecía la ayuda, a veces tenía un ánimo de "mamá gallina" que rivalizaba con su madre adoptiva.

En general, cuando ambos hombres revisaban sus vidas, descubrían que todo había valido la pena, sus amigos estaban formando familias, incluso Neville recupero a sus padres luego de mucha terapia y un régimen de pociones, cortesía de Severus y el Maestro Alzari, quién se interesó en su proyecto.

Severus finalmente patento una poción para el embarazo masculino que funcionaba y pensaba liberarla para uso público en un par de semanas, luego de que Percy Weasley terminara el papeleo requerido.

Percy terminó como secretario personal de Severus, una mejor posición que su anterior trabajo en el ministerio. Neville seguía a cargo de los invernaderos de su familia, Luna Lovegood se convirtió en exploradora mágica y Hermione introdujo la política muggle en el formato de abogados en regla, ya que como tal, no existían en el mundo mágico. Ron renunció a los aurores luego del nacimiento de Rose, su primera hija y empezó a trabajar junto a su hermano George.

El pequeño Ulises tenía muchos tíos y tías dispuestos a mimarlo, incluso una renuente Ginny Weasley aceptaba que el pequeño era adorable y lo amaba como a su propio sobrino de sangre. Eso no evitaba que envidiara la vida que pensaba debió haber sido suya, pero lentamente empezaba a aceptarlo y su relación con Harry mejoro ahora que estaba retomando su relación con Dean Thomas.

La velita del pastel fue apagada por Ulises quién aplaudió y rió cuando estalló el confeti salpicando a todos.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, en que Severus agradeciera a los dioses que su pequeño Gryffindor hubiera sido tan testarudo al perseguirlo. Ahora estaban casados, con un niño de ambos y compartiendo un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños, que habían horneado entre ambos. Harry lo miró a los ojos y supo que cada día estaba aún más enamorado de su esposo.


End file.
